1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetic field generator and to a sensor device for use in determining an angle of rotation using a sensor unit configured to detect the magnetic flux density.
2. Related Art
Angles of rotation can be determined by the use of various sensors. Thus, for example, a sensor using the Hall effect may be used with a Hall element. In this case, the Hall element is, for example, placed eccentrically over an axis of rotation of a permanent magnet about which the angle of rotation is formed. In this connection, the component of the flux density of the magnetic field generated by the permanent magnet that is parallel to the axis of rotation is evaluated for example. The measuring principle is based on the fact that, in the case of a complete rotation, the flux density component has a sinusoidal signal profile.
WO 2004/063672 A1 discloses an arrangement for determining the position of a magnetic-field-sensitive sensor unit in a magnetic field of a magnet arrangement.
US 2002/0078937 A1 discloses a device for detecting a direction of rotation of an internal combustion engine by means of a magnet wheel which moves past an electrical ignition coil.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,078 B1 discloses a non-contacting linear position sensor that has bipolar tapered magnets.
WO 01/46651 A2 discloses a sensor for measuring displacement, which comprises a magnet arrangement that has a housing for fastening to one of two elements that are movable in relation to one another.